metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soundtrack Gallery
New Meta Ridley theme Im pretty sure that the tune is not originated from the euro trailer, because it was already avaliable in NEW PLAY CONTROL Metroid Prime, several months before the trailer was made. Oh, my browser doesn´t let me edit the page by the way.DIM87 19:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) You positive it was in NPC? Metroid Recon said it was the trailer version, and I verified that it was different from the original. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am 100% sure, the proof is in youtube and metroid 2002 when an user there imported the game in release day one. Check it, its "the official wii de asobu metroid prime thread" or something. There the user posted a video with the song.DIM87 21:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : Here is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0VVHuzI0dg&feature=player_embedded . :Now please dont revert the edit, the music IS NOT FROM THE EUROPEAN TRAILER. DIM87 Some of the names Okay I can see that Dark Samus underneath MP2 is called Dark Samus when its official name is Darkness and the MP2: Echoes is just called Echoes right? cause I could be wrong like always (80% chance of me being wrong) (Next sentence I act like a douche). And What happened to Pirate Fear? --Metroid101 15:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : I am wrong yet again since this isn't the song article but the soundtrack option in-game so XD ... -Metroid101 15:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) We can have redirects for those songs --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Are those separate songs or separate names for the same ones? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Seperate names for the same ones. We'll have redirects if necessary. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) In addition to that, I would give the articles the "unique" names such as "Darkness" as opposed to "Dark Samus (theme)" then say the alternate name in parenthesis and use the other names from that menu for the other songs (for consistancy). ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if that was all over the place/tough to follow. Sorting it out for myself. XP ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Meta Ridley I really don't think its necessary to have a seperate page for the theme in Trilogy when all they did was add some new sound effects. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Seriously Chozo, there isn't really a need to have two different pages for a song that is modified in a version of a game. i.e. this Meta Ridley thing. Just because some new sfx have been added to it in Trilogy doesn't mean it should have its own page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Remixes Is it just me or are these remixes getting out of hand? Like 50% of the battle themes in the series are suddenly remixes of Mother Brain's, almost none of which have anything in common with more than one or two of the others. Beyond that plenty of them are self-contradictory anyway--Quaddy's page says his theme is a remix of one thing, while this page says another, etc. And maybe it's just my lack of musical prowess but I can't recognize almost any of these. Bryyo is somehow considered Tallon, Agon, and Luminoth Temple, and I can't hear a single bit of any of those in it. As far as crazy mixes go, I hear bits of the Pirate Battle/Crateria theme from SM/MZM in the Prime Pirate Battle theme, but even that seems a bit oblique. Quadraxis and PQ? Seriously? They sound almost nothing alike, and as mentioned, is somehow purely a remix of Ing Battle and Parasite Queen without those being remixes of each other. Arachnus may have slightly inspired Berserker, but there's no way it's a pure remix, likewise to Kraid and Mogenar. The whole system is a complete mess. Lower Norfair->Magmoor? Sure. Brinstar->Tallon Overworld? I'd moreso say it's "inspired" than purely remixed, but there's definitely a notable link between the two. But most of the rest of these are so completely inane... "It scales a few notes similarly to Mother Brain's so it must be a remix"? No. Just... no. How can we streamline this? Even if it's decided to keep these massive and ridiculous remix notes, we need to at least get rid of the contradiction, in which case how do we decide which random anon's opinion is more important?Dazuro 00:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I completely agree. I've had a conversation with a user about this before, they seemed to be convinced that Dark Samus' theme was a remix of Amorbis' theme, and that Chykka and Quadraxis' themes were also remixes of Amorbis'. You have to draw the line somewhere, and I think only really obvious ones like Magmoor Caverns (like you mentioned) should qualify as "remixes". The Dark World Guardian's themes are probably similar for a reason, but that dosen't automatically make them remixes. Others are far too disimilar and are not at all notable. My suggestion is that only the obvious ones should remain as "remixes", inspired ones as "similar melody" (i.e. Parasite Queen and Amorbis) and the ones that have a few similar notes removed. Most of them need changing in one way or the other. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::This is getting silly. You guys are welcome to remove any of this "information", where you find it is appropriate. In addition, I'd like to see area categories for some of these songs. (i.e. Magmoor Caverns (theme) goes in Category:Magmoor Caverns, Norfair (theme) goes in Category:Norfair, and neither will be in the other.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Guys Quadraxis isn't a pure Remix of Parasite Queen... Parasite Queen got remixed into Amorbis and it was a build up for Chykka and Quadraxis... theres a difference. Build Up themes mean they are similar not remixes. I'm still not sure about Jungle Brinstar -> Tallon Overworld 2 but yes just because a few notes are similar does qualify it as a remix because a remix is not an arrangement! arrangements are exactly the same as the original but with different instruments, Re-arrangements are similar but the melodies are in a jumbled order. I've spent alot of time at pointing out remixes and the Quadraxis/ Parasite Queen is true but not as a remix but as a result of a build up. Such as note the beginning in Chykka and Quadraxis lead up to the some what "chorus" with drums and the melodies can harmony with eachother in an excellent style. Please don't just remove '''everything that doesn't sound plausible. '''Just ask me I can say if it is true or not. --Metroid101 22:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Interestingly "Interestingly, if a player completes both Prime and Echoes, he still misses 1 Silver Credit to buy all themes." Pretty weird. I completed them both, which means I got all Artifacts and Keys, but still, one Silver Credit was missing to buy all themes. Could we add ^that^ ? (KiHunter, 21:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC))